<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whispered Promises by Pokeluv101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579125">Whispered Promises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101'>Pokeluv101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Servamp (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:56:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mahiru witnesses a major crime, he is targeted by the mafia. Kuro becomes his bodyguard to keep him safe. (KuroMahi, Bodyguard AU)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ll be at the station in ten minutes and then we can walk to the pub. Don’t you dare buy hotdogs for dinner though. That’s barely a meal and you won’t have energy for tomorrow.” Mahiru laughed with his friend over the phone. Kuro’s shift ended late but he called him to ask if he wanted to have a late dinner with him. “You still have unhealthy tastes from when we were kids.”</p><p>Since Kuro was a detective, he was busy most days. It was difficult to make time for each other but their friendship was worth the effort. Mahiru decided to go to the station and walk Kuro to the restaurant rather than meeting him there. He thought it would be a good opportunity to spend more time together. Even though they could talk over the phone, he preferred to speak with him in person. He pictured the subtle smile Kuro would make and grinned to himself.</p><p>A gleam of light caught his attention and it made him to pause. He assumed that the light was caused by moonlight reflecting off glass. Mahiru looked in the direction of the light and noticed a car sitting idle in an alleyway. His eyes narrowed when he saw that the car didn’t have a license plate. Kuro’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “Mahiru, did something happen? You suddenly went quiet.”</p><p>“Kuro, what reason would a person have to remove the license plate from their car? I’m not a cop but I assume it’s not good.” Mahiru told him in quiet whisper. He hesitantly crossed the street to the alley. The light he saw earlier meant that there could be someone in the car. “The car is parked next to the beer store on the corner of Fleet Street. I’ll stop people from entering the alley if it’s something dangerous.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t go near that car either, Mahiru! Just wait in the beer store for me to get there. The police station isn’t far from where you are so I’ll be in ten minutes. Just stay somewhere safe.” Kuro pleaded but he knew Mahiru wasn’t the type to ignore people in danger.</p><p>“It might be nothing and I’m just being paranoid. I’ll keep my phone on so you’ll hear if anything happens.” He told him and crept into the alley way. He kept a tight grip on his phone to calm his nerves. Mahiru was a normal civilian and he had never been in a dangerous situation before. He didn’t know what he might see but there was a possibility that someone innocent was hiding or in danger. The least he could do was give the police as much information he could when they arrive.</p><p>He peered into the car but he couldn’t see anything inside. Mahiru started to walk around the car until he heard voices nearby. He instinctively covered his mouth to not make a noise and he crouched beside the car. The alley was dark yet he could make out two people a few feet in front of him. His heart stopped when he saw that one of them had a gun.</p><p>“You missed this month’s payment. I thought we had an agreement. We protect your store and you push some drugs for us. You haven’t been selling your share and we’re starting to think you’re skimming us. You should know better than to cross us.” The man said. The other person stumbled over an answer but it was clear that any explanation was pointless.</p><p>A gunshot echoed throughout the alley and Mahiru couldn’t stop himself letting out a sharp gasp. He turned around to run but, in his panic, he tripped. He grabbed the car door to stop his fall. The car alarm blared to life and his heart stopped. The car’s headlights flashed and the light allowed Mahiru to see the shooter. Their eyes met and fear made his legs stiff even as his mind was screaming for him to run.</p><p>The moment the man point his gun at him, Mahiru was pulled backwards. His surroundings became a blur and he wasn’t able to make any sense of what happened next. Mahiru felt himself being dragged away with the sound of gunshots following them. He wasn’t hurt when someone took him behind a dumpster and blanketed him in warmth.</p><p>“Hyde, the shooter is escaping on foot. He’s heading south down Fleet Street.” Kuro shouted the orders to his brother. His voice brought Mahiru out of his daze and he looked up at him. He wanted to thank him for saving him but his voice wouldn’t come out. His body shook but he regained enough control of his hands to grip Kuro’s shirt. “Lily, take care of Mahiru and I’ll go after the shooter.”</p><p>When he would’ve left, Mahiru stopped him. He let go of his shirt so he could throw himself into his strong chest. Mahiru wrapped his arms around him and clung onto him. Kuro couldn’t leave after he saw how pale he was. He tenderly stroked his brown hair to comfort him. “You’re safe, Mahiru. It’s okay.”</p><p>“Please, don’t leave me.” He whispered.</p><p>“I won’t. JeJe, can you take charge while I get Mahiru somewhere safe?” He asked his brother who nodded. Kuro wrapped his arm around Mahiru’s waist as they stood. He pressed himself close to his side as they walked out of the alley. Mahiru sat on the curb and he glanced around them worriedly. His eyes fell back to his clenched hands on his lap.</p><p>The danger had already passed but Mahiru was still struggling to absorb what happened. His hands trembled until Kuro wrapped them in a reassuring warmth. The simple gesture made him feel safe. He found his voice again and asked: “Will that man be okay? Oh God, I couldn’t do anything and I just stood there. If you hadn’t come… Why can’t I stop shaking?”</p><p>“It’s the adrenaline. Take deep breaths and count with me, Mahiru. That will help you calm down and return your heartbeat to normal.” Kuro took off his jacket and wrapped it around his shoulders. While it was a warm summer night, Mahiru found himself pulling the jacket tighter around his body. The lingering warmth from Kuro’s body clung to the fabric and he took comfort in that. After a few breaths, colour returned to his cheeks and Kuro was relieved to see him relax.</p><p>Kuro wasn’t the best with words so he wasn’t comfortable speaking with the victims and witnesses. He would usually have Lily speak with them. Mahiru was different though. They had been friends since they were children and he would do anything to help him. He wished he had arrived sooner or convinced him not to enter the alley. He pushed his own guilt aside to focus on Mahiru.</p><p>Slowly, he brushed his bangs from his brown eyes. “Are you feeling better now?”</p><p>“Now that you’re here.” Mahiru managed to give him a small smile. “Thank you, Kuro.”</p><p>“If you’re ready, we need to go to the station and take your statement.” JeJe’s voice came between them. Even as Mahiru nodded, he didn’t want to let go of Kuro’s hands. He must’ve read his thoughts for he adjusted their fingers to thread together.</p><p>“We’ll go together. I won’t let go of your hand until you feel safe.” Kuro vowed. “I’ll protect you, Mahiru.”</p><hr/><p>After they returned to the police station, Mahiru made a statement and worked with a police sketch artist. They weren’t able to leave until well past midnight. Mahiru asked Kuro to stay the night since he wasn’t comfortable being alone. The shooter had escaped and officers were currently searching for him with the sketch the artist made.</p><p>The sun had barely risen when Kuro woke. He walked into the kitchen but he didn’t find Mahiru cooking like he usually would. It was rare that he woke up before him but the previous night had been stressful. He thought of all the times Mahiru would cook for him after a difficult investigation. Kuro wanted do the same for him and make him smile again. He decided to cook breakfast for Mahiru and rummaged through his fridge for food. Kuro would often sleep over at his house so he was able to easily find everything.</p><p>His phone rang and Kuro answered it as he heated water. His brother’s name flashed on the screen and he knew the reason he called him so early was likely related to the case. “Hey, JeJe. Has there been an update on the shooter? It’s only been a few hours so I didn’t expect for someone to identify him so soon.”</p><p>“I sent the sketch to Mikuni and he recognized the man.” JeJe told him. A rock dropped in Kuro’s stomach. Mikuni was working undercover with that mafia group, Karasu. His brother would only contact Mikuni if he thought the two cases were related. “The shooter is one of Karasu’s favourite messengers, Watanuki. Captain has already ordered us to bring the guy in. I thought I should tell you so you can prepare Mahiru. His testimony is the best chance we have to take them down.”</p><p>“Shit.” Kuro cursed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. For the past month, they had been slowly building a case against the mafia group but their Captain was impatient to arrest them. Karasu would murder witnesses so gathering evidence for a trial was difficult. “Mahiru said the shooter saw him so the mafia will go after him. Can we protect him? Did the prosecutor say anything about the trial date?”</p><p>“Misono won’t have a date until we arrest Watanuki. Even if we arrest him today, the trial will likely be weeks from now. You know how backed up the system is.” JeJe said and caused Kuro to sigh heavily. He wished that things were as easy as the movies. “I can ask the Captain for Mahiru to be put in witness protection but that’s not in the budget. The best we can do is have a cop drive by his house hourly.”</p><p>“Karasu has killed five witnesses already and I don’t want Mahiru to be their next target.” Kuro’s grip tightened around his phone. He knew that his brother wasn’t able to do much either. The frightened expression Mahiru had the previous night made Kuro want to protect him. “There must be something we can do.”</p><p>“If you’re worried about Mahiru, you should be the one to protect him like a bodyguard. Hyde suggested the idea. You have a lot of paid vacation days saved up and we’ll take care of your cases. Mahiru’s our friend and we don’t want him to be hurt.” JeJe said. “Kuro, we know Mahiru is important to you so it’s okay. We just need to talk to Captain about it. Hyde is already doing that.”</p><p>“Thanks. I’ll talk to Mahiru about the situation and ask him what he wants to do.” Kuro said and ended the call. He heard the door open behind him and he turned around to see Mahiru step out of the room. He didn’t know if he had overheard their conversation but said: “That was JeJe. We can talk about his call after we eat. I wanted to make you breakfast but I got distracted. It should be ready soon though. There’s orange juice.”</p><p>“Thank you, Kuro.” He said and took the cup from him. Mahiru leaned against the counter and watched Kuro pour noodles into a pot. Usually, he would lecture Kuro for heating up processed food but he knew the breakfast was a thoughtful gesture. He tasted a spoonful of the broth and said, “It’s good. I must be a lucky man to have your special instant noodles.”</p><p>“Did you sleep well?” Kuro didn’t know how he would tell Mahiru about the mafia group. He was a normal civilian and the situation could frighten him. He never wanted to see Mahiru scared again.</p><p>“I overheard your call with JeJe about the mafia group targeting witnesses.” His words made Kuro’s eyes widen. He looked into his brown eyes but they weren’t fearful like they were last night. Mahiru set down his cup and said: “Honestly, I was terrified when I heard you say that. I read about Karasu in the papers. But, if I can help you stop them by testifying, I won’t run away.”</p><p>“You must be more courageous and reckless than most of the police force. The only one crazier than you would be Licht but that’s a high bar.” Kuro joked and stroked his brown hair. At first, he only meant to smooth his hair back into place but he found his hands lingering. He didn’t want to let go of him. “I’ll protect you, Mahiru. JeJe and I are working on ways to keep you safe.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have anyone be my bodyguard but my best friend.” Mahiru didn’t know if he should confess that Kuro was the only reason that he was so calm despite the situation. He trusted him with his life. “I don’t know a lot about police work or things like that outside of movies. Will it be a risk to go to work? I don’t want to endanger my co-workers by simply being there.”</p><p>“It might be best to move you to a safe house. The Karasu has a lot of connections and they might be able to find your address and work. We can stay in a hotel so they won’t find you. I’ll have JeJe call your boss to explain the situation too.” Kuro knew how much Mahiru loved his job as a veterinarian. “We’ll catch that man as quickly as we can, Mahiru. I won’t let anything happen to you in that time.”</p><p>“I know you will protect me, Kuro.” Mahiru smiled up at him and trust shone in his brown eyes. He stepped away from him and said, “I’ll start packing some things for the move but I need a shower first. Do you want to join me to make sure there’s no one hiding behind my towels, Mr. Bodyguard?”</p><p>“Anything to make you feel safe.” He joked and they both laughed. Mahiru walked down the hall while Kuro continued cooking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This will be your honeymoon suite. It doesn’t have the best view but the accommodations are great.” Hyde joked as he handed Mahiru the keys to the room. He went on to explain, “Licht’s family owns the apartment and he agreed to lend it to you. He said this will be the best place to stay hidden. You know how private Licht is. I would ask if you want my help moving into the apartment but I think you two want to start your honeymoon as soon as possible.”</p><p>“Thanks, Hyde.” Their friends would often joke about them being a couple but Mahiru didn’t mind their teasing. He knew that it was simply a good-natured joke. Mahiru walked into the condo and turned on the light. He went to the window to let moonlight enter the house but he found himself hesitating. He didn’t know if it was safe to open the curtain.</p><p>A hand wrapped around his over the drapes and Mahiru looked over his shoulder to Kuro. He moved his hand to open the curtain and then stepped back from him. “We’re on the second floor so you can open the window. I know how you like to open the window for the breeze. I asked Hyde to find a place you’ll like. We’ll do everything to keep you safe but I don’t want you to feel trapped.”</p><p>“Thanks, Kuro. I talked with Misono and the trial is in two weeks. I brought two months worth of video games for us to play though. It’s too late to play so let’s find the bedrooms.” Mahiru took his arm and he took him down the hall to explore the apartment. “I guess the first thing we should do is unpack. Thanks for helping me carry my luggage.”</p><p>“It’s late. Can we wait until morning to unpack?” They had drove to the condo around midnight so no one would see them move into the building. Kuro yawned as they stopped in front of the first door. The apartment was spacious yet he only found two doors in the hallway. Mahiru walked through the first door and found a bedroom. He reasoned that the other door must’ve led to the washroom.</p><p>“Licht lived alone so there’s only one bed. It’s going to be a little tight if we share it.” Mahiru said as he set down his suitcase by the door. It was far too late to buy a futon for one of them to use for the night. He sat down on the soft bed and he couldn’t help but picture sleeping next to Kuro. He was the one to suggest they share the bed yet a blush rose onto his cheeks.</p><p>“The couch has a pull out mattress and I can sleep on that. Do you want to use the bathroom first?” Kuro asked and Mahiru shook his head in answer. He took out a set of clothes from his own suitcase and started to leave the room. He paused in the doorway to say, “I’m going to sleep after this but wake me up if you need anything. I’m on duty even when I’m asleep.”</p><p>“You can’t possibly sleep well on the couch. We can share the bed for one night and then get you a mattress topper tomorrow.” Mahiru reasoned. “We would have sleepovers as kids so we’ve slept together before. I don’t see how it’s different now. I don’t mind sharing either.”</p><p>“It’s not about comfort, Mahiru. Even if there were two beds, I would sleep on the couch. I need to watch the front door.” Kuro told him and Mahiru understood why. He was worried that someone could break into the condo. When Kuro saw him frown, he playfully tousled his brown hair. “Don’t worry about anything and think of this as a vacation.”</p><p>“Okay. You can use the bathroom first. I want to get a few things ready before I go to sleep.” Mahiru opened his suitcase and took out things. After Kuro left, he changed and prepared to sleep. He said goodnight to Kuro in the living room and then climbed into the luxurious bed. The bed was comfortable and he closed his eyes to sleep.</p><p>Mahiru couldn’t fall asleep though. The room was far too quiet and the silence made his thoughts sound louder. He opened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling but saw the brick wall of the alleyway instead. As much as he tried to reassure himself that the mafia wouldn’t find him, a part of him was afraid of the possibility. He was also worried that something would happen to Kuro because of him.</p><p>He sat up and decided to get a drink of water. Mahiru stepped out of the room and the unfamiliar layout of the apartment reminded him of the situation he was in. He tried to force the thoughts from his mind as he walked to the kitchen. He passed the living room and noticed Kuro sleeping on the couch. The blanket had fallen to the ground and Mahiru went to pick it up.</p><p>Mahiru carefully placed the blanket over Kuro again without waking him. He gently brushed his bangs from his face and he thought of how he comforted him that night. Kuro had protected him since they were children and he felt safe with him. Mahiru was careful not to wake Kuro when he laid on the lumpy mattress next to him. His body relaxed and he felt himself drifting off to sleep.</p><p>“I never knew you were the type to sneak into a man’s bed. You should’ve brought your pillow. Mine is too small to share.” Kuro’s voice surprised him. He thought he was asleep but then he rolled towards him. He passed Mahiru his pillow before he turned back to watch the door. The mattress shifted beneath them as Mahiru moved closer to him. He could feel his heat against his back.</p><p>Mahiru lightly tapped his shoulder and then nudged him so he could slip the pillow back to Kuro. “You don’t need to give me your pillow. I can fold your jacket into a pillow and use that. You should’ve put your jacket away properly instead of tossing it on the couch. At least, it’s useful this time.”</p><p>When he laid his head on the folded jacket, Kuro’s subtle scent surrounded him. They weren’t facing each other but Kuro knew that Mahiru was likely smiling from the tone of his voice. He knew that it was best for him to continue watching the door. Yet, Kuro turned back to Mahiru and studied his expression in the darkness. “I washed the jacket yesterday so it’s not dirty.”</p><p>“I wasn’t thinking that.” Mahiru pulled the blanket to his nose so Kuro couldn’t see his blush. He peeked over the blanket and saw how close Kuro was to him. He could feel his breath against his lips and see the small details in his red eyes. They had sleepovers as kids and he thought it would be the same. He didn’t understand why he felt flustered with Kuro now. “Do you mind if I camp out here with you?”</p><p>“As long as you don’t snore. Well, that’s the cliche thing to say. I don’t really mind though.” He joked to ease Mahiru’s fears. Kuro knew the situation must be stressful for him and he wanted to support him as much as he could. A small giggle escaped Mahiru and the sound rang through Kuro. Before he could think better, he traced his fingers over his smooth skin and followed a path to his hair.</p><p>They were close for him to hear Mahiru’s breath catch. He was worried that he was acting too affectionate for a friend and he drew his hand back. As he started to pull away, Mahiru shifted closer to him. His touch surprised Mahiru but he found himself being drawn to his warmth. “I’m glad that you’re the one assigned to be my bodyguard, Kuro.”</p><p>“You can make friends with anyone. Most of the police force already know you since you visit so often.” He didn’t know why he felt jealous at the thought of someone else being Mahiru’s bodyguard. They had known each other for years but neither of them dated much. Kuro assumed they would always be friends so he didn’t think anything would change that. Now, the mafia could tear them apart and the thought turned his stomach.</p><p>With a finger beneath Kuro’s chin, Mahiru turned his face to him. “I would’ve asked for the policeman to be switched with you. I can’t talk to others like I do with you, Kuro. Look at us now. I’m not the type of person who would sneak into a man’s bed unless I know and trust them.”</p><p>“I know this is dangerous but I’ll keep you safe.” Then, he asked: “Are you afraid?”</p><p>“I’m used to it.” Mahiru whispered back to him and his words confused Kuro. “Each day you go to work, I’m worried something might happen to you. Your job is dangerous but I know it’s important to you. I thought the only thing I could do was support you from a distance. This mess with the mafia is complicated and I’m a little scared. But we can protect each other.”</p><hr/><p>Mahiru’s phone rang and he recognized the number. His workplace was calling him and he hoped there wasn’t an emergency. He was a veterinarian but he took a break due to the mafia case. He had explained the situation to his boss who agreed to give him time off. Kuro noticed the worry that cross his face and he stood next to him. He waited for him to end the call before he asked, “Is everything alright?”</p><p>“Something came up at the shelter and they need me. It should be safe to go out for an hour or so. They won’t try to target me in broad daylight.” His brown eyes pleaded with him and Kuro couldn’t say no to him. He had to wonder if Mahiru knew the affect he had on him. They had stayed in the apartment for a few days and going outside would be nice for both of them.</p><p>“The animal hospital isn’t in Karasu’s territory but there are some safety precautions we need to talk about.” His answer made Mahiru’s face beam. He briefly hugged Kuro before he ran to get their jackets. He stood behind him to help him put on his jacket and then walked around him. Mahiru took his hand and pulled him towards the door. “Slow down, Mahiru.”</p><p>They walked down the hall to the private parking garage and Kuro cautiously glanced around them. No one could enter the building or garage without a key card and passcode yet he was worried for Mahiru’s safety. As they descended the stairs, Kuro gently pulled Mahiru’s hood over his head. “We need to be careful when we go outside. If you sense anything strange, you need to tell me.”</p><p>Kuro opened the car door for Mahiru and he sat in the passenger door. He didn’t close the door and he leaned down instead. He was close and Mahiru didn’t know what he intended to do. His heart quickened when Kuro placed his hand on his leg. To his disappointment, Kuro only opened the glove department. “There’s a stun gun in here. I know you don’t like fighting but this won’t kill them. You should use this to protect yourself if we ever get separated.”</p><p>“Hopefully, it won’t come to that.” He whispered.</p><p>“I won’t let them come near you, Mahiru, so you won’t have to use it. This is just a precaution.” Kuro reassured him. He lightly squeezed his hand before he closed the door.</p><p>He walked to the other side of the car and slid into the seat next to Mahiru. Kuro pulled out of the parking spot and they left the garage. Mahiru lowered the window the slightest amount to let the wind into the car. He knew that it was dangerous to roll down the window or someone from the Karasu might recognize him. Yet, the fresh air and cool breeze were refreshing.</p><p>Mahiru loved spending time with Kuro. Since he was a detective, he would work late and they couldn’t spend a lot of time together like they would in the past. He thought of the nights they would spend together. Even if they were spending the day at home, he would have a lot of fun simply talking with Kuro. He only wished that the mafia wasn’t the reason they were spending more time together.</p><p>“Kuro, what do you think about having a day where we can go out like this? It won’t be too often. Just once a week.” Mahiru suggested. A small blush appeared on his cheeks as he added: “After this mess is over, we can continue going out each week. On the other hand, we’re both busy with work so it might be difficult.”</p><p>“Detectives are given a day off so we can make it work.” Kuro said. They approached the animal shelter and Kuro drove behind the building where no one would see them leave the car. Mahiru immediately ran inside and Kuro wondered what the emergency was. He followed him into the shelter and Mahiru was already speaking with a worker.</p><p>“Is Kyouya in his cage?” Immediately after the worker nodded, Mahiru ran to the kennels. He peered through the bars where a large boxer dog was being kept. Kuro thought it appeared healthy and uninjured. The dog snarled at them but Mahiru’s expression held nothing but compassion and care. He picked up a dog toy and squeezed it to make a sound. The dog’s ears perked up.</p><p>Kuro knelt next to Mahiru and asked, “Where the best place for me to wait while you help this little guy? It’s best if I stay in the same room. I don’t want to get in the way if you have to do surgery on him though.”</p><p>“Kyouya needs to be taken on his walk.” Mahiru told him and Kuro turned to him in shock.</p><p>“I thought you said that there was an emergency at the shelter.” He wasn’t the type to lie so Kuro knew that he likely had his reasons.</p><p>“We saved Kyouya from an abusive home. He’s very aggressive and most of the volunteers have trouble controlling him. I’ve been working with him so he’s familiar with me at least. They haven’t been able to deal with him for the past few days and they called me.” Mahiru explained. He placed his hand on Kuro’s arm and looked at him. “At this rate, we might be forced to put him down.”</p><p>“You know animals better than me. I’ll trust your opinion that this is an emergency.” He said and the confidence in his voice touched Mahiru’s heart. He slowly opened the cage and the dog cautiously stepped out. Mahiru held out the toy to Kyouya but it walked past it to nestle against his leg. He gently petted its head.</p><p>“The dog park is only five minutes from here.” Mahiru attached a lease to the dog’s collar. As they stood, Kyouya circled them and sniffed at the ground. The leash tightened around them and Mahiru stumbled closer to Kuro. He almost fell but then he wrapped his arms around his waist. He was pressed against Kuro’s strong chest and Mahiru looked up at him. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Kyouya is a little troublemaker, isn’t he?” Kuro joked and untangled the leash around them. “I hope he’s the most trouble we have on this dog walk.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>